Entrenamiento
by TheHopefulBoy
Summary: Gabriella y Shrpay arastran a Ryan a mirar uno de los entrenamientos de los Linces para luego dejarlo solo con Troy. High School Musical Troy Bolton x Ryan Evans 6071


Gabriella, Sharpay y Ryan (Este último arrastrado por su hermana) habían ido a mirar el entrenamiento de los Linces, pero este estaba siendo un fracaso ya que el capitán del equipo, Troy Bolton, estaba inusualmente distraído, el resto del equipo pensaba que era debido a la presencia de la castaña en las gradas, pero Gabriella y Sharpay tenían una idea sobre cuál era el verdadero motivo de distracción para el chico de ojos azules.

Luego de unos 35 minutos de entrenamiento, las dos muchachas se pararon de sus lugares para poner en práctica su teoría, Gabriella bajo primero hacia donde se encontraba Troy bebiendo de su botella con agua, mientras que la rubia le dirigía unas últimas palabras a su hermano.

\- ¿Sabes Ryan?- le llamo la mayor.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sharpay?- cuestiono el rubio.

\- Hay mas jugadores aparte de Troy, no es al único que puedes ver.- y dicho esto se fue hacia donde la morena dejando a su hermano con la cara completamente ruborizada ante tal comentario.

Y mientras Sharpay hablaba con Ryan, Gabriella se encontraba en la misma situación con su amigo Troy.

\- Así que… ¿Quién alborota tus hormonas? No soy yo como los chicos creen. Siempre vengo y nunca te pones así. ¿Sera que porque esta Sharpay? No, ella ya había venido… ¿Entonces porque será? Mmm… déjame pensar, ¿o será… por qué hoy vino Ryan?

En el rostro del basquetbolista apareció un leve sonrojo.

\- De… ¿De qué hablas?- cuestiono haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Hablo de que obviamente estas soltando babas por Ryan.

\- ¿Queeeeeeee?- Troy se dio cuenta de que su amiga lo miraba con seriedad.- Creo que no te puedo ocultar nada.

Sharpay se acercó a sus amigos.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto la morena al ver a su amiga.

\- ¿Se van tan pronto?- pregunto el castaño.

\- Si, pero no te preocupes mi hermano se queda.- dijo en tono burlón mientras le giñaba un ojo.

\- ¿¡Que acaso todo el mundo lo sabe!?- grito desesperado.

\- ¿Saber el que?- pregunto Chad recién llegando donde su amigo.- ¿El que te gusta Ryan? Si es eso, si, todos lo saben. Bueno no todos.-dijo desviando la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

\- Tiene que ser una broma…- susurro el de ojos azules.

\- Eres un poco obvio querido cuñado.- bromeo la mayor de los Evans.

\- Cu… ¿Cuñado?

\- Ups. Olvida lo que dije ¿Vamos Gabriella?-

\- Mmm… ok. Troy recuerda que si terminan el entrenamiento muy tarde debes llevar a Ryan a su casa.

\- ¿Ha? ¿Y eso porque? Que yo sepa un es un niño pequeño.

\- No seas tonto- interrumpió la rubia.- es obvio que cualquiera se querría aprovechar de la lindura de mi hermanito. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tú también eres un peligro para la castidad de Ryan.- el basquetbolista se sonrojo.

\- ¡Hey! Que dices, yo nunca haría tal cosa.

\- Lo que tú digas, solo quiero que llegue sano y salvo a casa. Adiós nos vemos más tarde.

Las dos chicas se despidieron, y el entrenador Bolton les dijo que siguieran practicando.

Eran alrededor de las nueve cuando el entrenamiento dio por terminado y Ryan seguía sentado en las gradas, mirando su celular, esperando a que los chicos salieran de los vestidores.

\- Ryan- le llamo Troy tocándole el hombro, provocando un pequeño saltito en el rubio.

\- ¡Tro… Troy! Me asustaste.- tartamudeo nervioso con una mano en el pecho.

\- Tu hermana me dijo que te llevara a casa luego del entrenamiento.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y eso porque? Ni que me fueran a violar.- reclamo haciendo un puchero.

\- Eso dices pero con esa linda expresión no creo que alguien se pueda contener.

\- Co... ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto sonrojado creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-…- Troy tardo en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- ¡No he dicho nada!

-Emm… Está bien, como tú digas.

Llegaron a los estacionamientos de East High y subieron a la camioneta del castaño, el viaje hacia la mansión de los Evans fue tranquilo con bromas por parte de Troy, las risas nerviosas de Ryan y sonrojos por parte de ambos. Al llegar a la residencia Evans, Troy bajo junto a Ryan para dejarlo justo en la puerta de su casa.

\- Bu… bueno Troy, gracias por traerme.

\- No fue nada.- respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Adiós.-

-…- Troy parecía meditar algo- ¡Ryan, espera!

\- ¿Troy? ¿Qué suced… mph- el bailarín fue interrumpido por los labios del castaño.

\- Ahora sí, adiós Ryan.

\- A… a… adiós.- tartamudeo aun sin entender lo que había sucedido.

Troy volvió a su camioneta y se puso en marcha hacia su casa, mientras que el rubio entraba a su casa ruborizado, con una mano en los labios y una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Sin duda que volvería a ver los entrenamientos de los Linces, aunque Sharpay no lo obligara.


End file.
